


Come on Baby

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: JDM - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, Negan AU - Fandom, Twd - Fandom
Genre: AU, Daddy!Kink, F/M, Language, NSFW-ish gif, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A night out with your friends puts you in the path of a dangerous man.





	Come on Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @neganscorner 2k Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Mafia Boss, Daddy!kink, “Cola” by Lana Del Rey
> 
> A/N: Sorry this is a bit late, but I hope you enjoy! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   “I don’t know Maggie. Why don’t I just stay home tonight?” you asked once more as your friend forced another dress into your hands. “Clubs aren’t really my thing.”

   “It’s my birthday and you are going Y/N. Plus, Daryl is going to be there and you can make heart eyes at him,” she winked as you pulled the dress on ignoring her. “Let me see,” she pulls you in front of the mirror reaching down grabbing your breast adjusting them in the dress.

  “Damn buy me a drink first Mags,” you slap her hands away. “Does this look okay?”

  “You look stunning. If Daryl doesn’t give you heart eyes right back he doesn’t deserve you,” she smiled turning so you could zip her up in her skin tight dress.

  “I look like a stuffed whale you are stunning. Glenn isn’t going to know what hit him.”

  “Shut up,” she warned. “We’ll work on that self-esteem tomorrow. Tonight we are getting smashed.”

   As the cab stopped in front of the new club you took a deep breath and forced a smile for Maggie. The Sanctuary was huge as you looked it over. The outside resembling an old factory but inside it was nothing short of magnificent. The main floor was filled with teeming bodies on the dance floor as the stage to the far wall held a DJ with one hell of a setup. The second level held the bar and the booths and tables for weary dancers. They wrapped around like a catwalk still giving you a perfect view of the dance floor below. The top floor was supposedly reserved for private parties and the VIP section although since you all had arrived you’d seen no one come or go from that floor. Maggie had snagged the largest booth on the second floor for drinks when you all had first arrived.

   However still feeling out of place amongst your friends and the fact that Daryl had brought a date along you stayed back holding the booth while they headed for the dance floor. Maggie apologized profusely but you waved her off. It was a plush leather booth that curved around fitting easily ten people. So you didn’t want to give it up for when they needed another drink. You sipped on the coke you ordered staying away from the alcohol in case you need to look after anyone tonight. Playing mother hen was second nature to you within your circle of friends so it was nothing new.

   It was sometime later when a waitress approached the table quickly clearing the glasses and wiping the table down, “Wait. Wait my friends are coming back!”

  “Sorry doll,” she offered a weak smile. “It’s not my call. The boss man is making a surprise visit and he’ll want this booth.”

   You know there is no point in arguing but there are no other tables open. The idea of having to join your friends on the dance floor makes your anxiety act up as you scoot to climb out of the booth. However, a man is there stopping you from getting out. He is tall and clean-shaven his hair dark and slicked back but you can see the beginning of gray in the edges of his hair. He’s wearing an off-white jacket showing off his broad shoulders and looks at you like he is studying you while he lights up a cigar. You swallow feeling nervous under his gaze and look to the waitress but she looks mesmerized by the man.

   “And who are you?” he asks voice deep sending shivers down your spine and your core throbbing. You weren’t one to swoon usually but this mysterious man who thought he could smoke in the club was certainly making you rethink that.

  Thankfully the waitress steps forward, “I’m so sorry Mr. Negan, sir. We didn’t expect you tonight so her group had the table but it’s ready for you. She was just leaving.”

  “No worries Wendy you’re a peach for getting it ready for me. As for her, she can stay. Why don’t you grab us a drink sweetheart,” he pinches her chin playfully and she blushes disappearing back to the bar. He turns to look down at you, “And what pray tell is your name beautiful?”

   “Umm Y/N. My name is Y/N,” you look down away from his gaze. He isn’t being harsh but very polite but you aren’t used to this kind of attention.

   But he isn’t having it as you feel his free hand under your chin tilting your head up to meet his eyes, “Come on Princess, no need to be shy with me.”

   Thankfully, Wendy, the waitress returns sitting down an ashtray and two drinks. The man, Negan if you remembered correctly, slides some money into her hand as she blushes bouncing off. By the look on her face, you have no doubt it was probably a hundred dollar bill. He sits the cigar down turning back to you.

   “I should probably go find my friends,” you offer nervously.

   “Not just yet Princess. First, we’re going to have a drink,” he moves to sit down forcing you to slide further into the booth. Once he’s seated you move to give him more space but his large hand lands on your exposed knee. It’s warm and a heat rushes through you at the possibilities if he would only slide it up a litter further. But you shake your head reminding yourself that men like him don’t look at girls like you. He’s probably being nice to make sure you plan to come back to his club. He’s a businessman after all. “There’s no reason to run off. Have a drink on me as an apology for taking your seat from you and your friends.”

   “It’s fine. Your club right and they’ll probably be dancing for a while,” you take the drink closest gulping down when you realize you don’t taste any alcohol. In fact, if you didn’t know any better you’d say it was homemade lemonade, “Is this lemonade?”

   He chuckles taking a sip of his own before picking his cigar back up, “I don’t like too many drinks while I’m working and I didn’t want to presume you were a drinker yourself. I’m guessing you’re the DD for your group tonight?”

   “No, we got cabs here. I just don’t drink much in case they need something.”

   “So what your friends come to party and you sit back and take care of them?”

   “By my choice,” you defend pushing his hand off your knee and scooting away from him.

   “Alright then, so why aren’t you dancing with them? My music selection not up to your standards or maybe you can’t dance.”

  “No the music is great and I…I can dance. I love to dance actually but there is a lot of people here.”

   He chuckles again and you can’t decide if it’s the sexiest thing you’ve heard or the most condescending, “That’s part of the club scene sweetheart. So why don’t you go dance?”

   “I just don’t okay. I’m just here for my friend’s birthday and that’s it.”

   “Whatever you say, Princess,” he takes a large puff off his cigar and sits it back into the ashtray. “Would you like to know what I think?”

   “I have a terrible feeling you are going to tell me anyway.”

  He moves closer his hand returning to your knee but drifting up to your thigh just outside the hem of the dress that has moved up as you moved about the booth, “I think you are self-conscious. I think you don’t see how beautiful you really are and it’s easier for you to play wallflower than to get out there and take a chance.”

   You gulp looking up into his eyes. There was sincerity there and you gasped when his finger stroked down the center of your panties. You looked down seeing his hand had slipped between your thighs, “Wh…what are you doing?”

  He leaned into your ear, “Let me make you feel good Princess. You deserve to be taken care of and I want to do that for you.” His finger pressed deeper as you moaned, “Just say the word and Daddy will take care of you.”

  “Fuck,” you whispered feeling arousal flood your core. You unconsciously spread your legs and he smiled his fingers pushing past your panties finding your pussy wet and wanting, “Oh god.”

   “I just knew you had a Daddy kink. You are fucking soaked and I’ve barely begun. When is the last time someone took care of you sweetheart,” he asks as two fingers plunge into your core. “When was the last time someone made you scream?”

  “A long time,” you cried as he increased his fingers as they pumped in and out of you. It was an intense feeling as he had long thick fingers that seemed to know exactly where to touch you. You didn’t know what to do with your own hands so you held on to the smooth leather of the seat with your left hand while your right grasped the label of his jacket pulling him closer. “Daddy?”

    “There she is,” his lips crashed into yours just as his thumb found your clit. He pulled back as you moaned, “Cum for me Y/N. Cum all over Daddy’s fingers.”

   “Daddy,” you cried out again as your body snapped and you felt your release. Negan groaned still working his fingers until he had pulled every last bit of your orgasm from you. You fell back against the booth heaving with the exertion of what had happened. You watched Negan pull his hand from you and you almost lose it as he licked his fingers with a smile.

  “You taste like heaven, Y/N.”

  As you go to kiss him again you stop seeing Maggie and your friends racing towards the table, “Y/N, we gotta go sweetheart.” Maggie looks frantic and you’re on high alert.

   “What’s wrong?” you ask as Negan picks up his cigar a smirk on his lips.

   “Nothing’s wrong we just need to go. Please come on,” she pleads looking nervously at you. You look seeing Daryl and his date while Maggie’s fiancé Glenn and your other friends looking just as panicked as Maggie does.

    “I have to go I’m sorry,” you reluctantly tell Negan as you quickly scoot around the booth and out into Maggie’s waiting arms. She hugs you tightly and then looks you over pulling you away from the table.

     You look back at Negan as he stands, “Oh Princess. We’re not done yet. I’ll be seeing you real soon.”

    You smile but Maggie jerks you behind her pointing her finger at him, “You stay far away from her or I’m calling the police.”

    Negan laughs loudly, “I don’t think so sweetheart. Tell your Uncle Rick I said hello.” He looks past Maggie to you, “Don’t listen to them try to scare you, sweet girl.”

   “That’s enough,” you look over in shock as Daryl speaks up. He’s usually fairly quiet and your nerves twist at what’s happening. Who is Negan and why are Maggie and Daryl so scared of him?”

    Before another word is spoken Maggie drags you down the stairs leading to the exit. You look up to see Negan staring at you while a man with a pornstache stands next to him nodding in understanding. You swallow as Maggie drags you out of the club thinking Glenn who had already hailed a cab. Nothing is said as she pushes you into the cab and follows before Glenn joins you shutting the door.

   “What the hell, Maggie?” you exclaim in confusion.

   “Do you have any idea who that was Y/N?”

   “He owns that place. He was nice to me and I liked him,” you admitted feeling yourself blush as Maggie looked like she was going to have a meltdown.

   “That’s Negan,” she whispered as if his name was a curse. “He’s a crime boss. I didn’t know that it was his club until tonight. I’m so sorry.”

   You sighed, “Crime boss? Like mafia? Come on Mags.”

   “Y/N I’m being serious. I’m taking you to my Uncle Rick’s right now because I don’t like the way he looked at you. This is all my fault,” she cried out tears falling down her face as Glenn tried to console her. “You didn’t even want to come and I put you right in his face.”

   “Maggie, what are you talking about?”

   “They say he’s obsessive. He’s not going to leave you alone Y/N. I need Rick to keep you safe,” she sobbed. You’d never seen Maggie like this before so you nodded wrapping your arms around her and Glenn without another word. You didn’t know what to think about her confession, but Negan being a mob boss? That seemed too crazy to even fathom and you had loved the attention he gave you. It was just a moment but still, no one had ever made you feel like that. But if Maggie was right you couldn’t dwell on it. The last thing you wanted was to be under the thumb of someone who killed people.

##  **THREE WEEKS LATER**

    “I’ll have an iced vanilla chai, please,” you smiled at the barista handing over the tender as they went to work. It had been a long morning and the afternoon didn’t promise to be much better. Being a glorified secretary sounded better on paper than it did in practice and with a huge project like your boss was working on it was hard to get a break. Not to mention since the night of the club Maggie had you locked down at home. If she knew you had snuck out of work to Starbucks she’d probably lose it.

    “One iced vanilla chai,” the barista held up your drink and you took it with a smile.

    Outside fall was flirting with winter as you pulled your coat tighter heading back to your office. You pulled out your phone heading to your music app to enjoy some music before you got back to work when a large man stood in front of you. You nearly ran right into him and you looked up to apologize when you recognized the mustache on his face. he was the same man talking to Negan the night of the club as Maggie dragged you away, “Y/N Y/L/N I need you to come with me.”

    “Excuse me?” you questioned stepping back.

    He gestured over and a limo sat with a man holding open the door, “I’m afraid I have to insist.”   

    “I have to go back to work,” you offered quietly as you typed into a message to Maggie. He was onto you though and grabbed your hand tightly pulling the phone away slipping it into his pocket.

    “Please miss. The boss wants to see you. Don’t worry about the job,” he winks and you turn feeling nauseous as you move into the limo. Mustache man slides in next to you as the second man shuts the door and climbs in. Someone is already in the driver’s seat and the car is pulling away.

   “Where are you taking me?” you ask nervously.

   “Just relax sweetheart. Drink up that fancy drink we’ll be there shortly,” he pulls out his own cell phone ignoring you as you stare out the window allowing the city to pass by. You sip on the drink and do everything to avoid biting your nails but it’s fruitless.

   After what feels like hours the limo pulls into a long drive. The house comes into view and you gasp taking in the beautiful stonework. The man gets out holding out his hand for you and you take it allowing the other man to take your half-finished drink. You marvel at the home in the front only imagining what it must have cost to live in this home, but if everything Maggie’s Uncle Rick showed you is true money is no object for these people.

   “Follow me Miss Y/L/N,” he leads you inside and takes your coat hanging it up in a closet. He motions for you to follow him and he brings you into a large sparkling kitchen. A delicious aroma fills the air and you widen seeing Negan at the stove whistling as he stirs something. The mustache man steps up, “Boss your guest has arrived.”

  Negan turns and your mouth goes dry at the graying beard he has grown. If you thought he was attractive clean shaven what they say is true everything is better with a beard, “Well hello beautiful. Bring that cute little ass over to Daddy.”

   You blush moving around the large island as he holds out a wooden spoon with a red sauce, “What’s this?”

    “Homemade bolognese try it,” you take a bite and he smiles looking to the man behind you. “We’ll be fine here Simon. Make sure to let her friends know she’s okay and make sure we’re not disturbed.”

     “Yes sir,” Simon smiles throwing a wink your way. He pulls out your phone sitting it on the counter before disappearing back down the hall where he had come from.

      “Negan I need to go back to work. I shouldn’t be here,” you stepped back as he turned away cutting off the stove. He turned pressing you against the island his hands resting on either side of your body effectively blocking you in.

      “You don’t need to work sweetheart. I can take care of you and give you anything beyond your wildest imaginations. You could live like a Queen,” his lips ghost over yours before settling on your neck sucking a mark into your skin. Your hands grasp his shirt unsure whether you want him to continue or to push him off. You can’t deny the way your body is reacting crying out for him but when you close your eyes all you see is blood.

    “No, no stop,” you manage to push him off with more force than you intended as he hits the sink behind him. You sink to the floor bringing your knees to your chest and your head down taking deep breaths trying to ignore the pictures in your head.

   “Y/N, what’s wrong?” you expected anger but only concern can be heard in Negan’s voice.

   “Is it true?” you ask although you already know the answer in your heart.

   “Is what true? Come on look at me,” you look up and Negan is crouched down beside you resting his arms on his knee.

    “Maggie’s Uncle showed me pictures and files. Is all that true? Are you what he says?”

    Negan looks down with a growl, “Fucking Rick the Prick strikes again.”

    “So it’s true?”

    “Am I a ruthless killer? No. Do I do bad things? Yes. I do what I have to do to keep the worst people at bay and sometimes it’s not so nice. But believe me, I’m never going to hurt you, Princess. I promise.”

    “You don’t even know me Negan,” you answer hating how pitiful you sounded.

    “Your name is Y/N and for whatever reason, you don’t think you are beautiful which is a goddamn shame. You work at a job for shit money for a man who doesn’t appreciate you. But you send the money you do make back home to help your mom and sisters because your alcoholic father walked out on you all. You didn’t go to college because of it but you’re smarter than over half the people that have graduated. You deserve to be pampered, loved, and fucked on a regular basis and I can give you everything. I want to give you everything,” he admits looking away.

    “Why?”

    “Because the moment I saw you at the Sanctuary you are the only thing I can think about. I’m driving myself fucking nuts trying to find a way to see you. It’s been three weeks and I’ve counted every minute until I can see you again.”

    “Negan,” you breath as his lips crash back into yours violently. His hands are in your hair while you pull up on his shirt.

    “Fuck,” he grunts as you pull his shirt off flinging it across the floor. “You sure?”

    “Please,” you beg ignoring the voice of Maggie’s in your head telling you not to do it. You look up wrapping your arms around his neck, “I want you, Daddy.”

    Negan grinned quickly climbing to his feet pulling you to him as he kisses you rough and hard lifting you to the counter. Your legs spread as he steps between them allowing you to pull the shirt off his body. He pushes you back on the counter where he can pull of your dress pants. When you lay back you hit your phone and it hits the floor beginning to play music making you blush as you recognize it and Negan freezes.

    “ ** _My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola, my eyes are wide like cherry pies, I got sweet taste for men who’re older it’s always been so it’s no surprise. Harvey’s in the sky with diamonds and it’s making me crazy_** ,” Lana’s voice belts as you make a squealing noise pushing Negan off scrambling for your phone stopping the song.

   “Pepsi Cola, huh?” Negan sneaks behind you picking you up in his arms as you wrap around his neck.

   “Negan, I’m too fat put me down.”

   “First I’ll handle that comment later but as for now. I need to find out if you really do taste like Pepsi.”

   “Oh my god,” you beam as he begins climbing the stairs. “It’s just a song.”

   “And that taste for men who are older?”

   You shrug as he steps into a large bedroom slowly lowering you to the black satin sheets, “A girl knows what she likes Daddy.”

    Negan grins licking his lips continuing pulling your pants off that he had tried to in the kitchen. He manages to pick up your leg kissing down from your ankle to your panties. His noise brushes along your slit through the fabric, “Hmm I don’t know about Pepsi but damn you do smell good.”

    “I taste even better,” you respond quickly without thinking.

    “That’s my girl,” Negan hooks his thumbs on your waistband sliding the panties down throwing them across the room. You instinctively try to close your legs but his large hands land on your thighs, “I don’t think so baby. Don’t hide from me.”

    “Negan, no one has ever. I mean you don’t have to,” you sit up propping yourself on your elbows.

    He looks shocked, “No one has ever gone down on you Princess?” You shake your head as he leans forward pulling you into a kiss then pushing you back, “Then let Daddy enjoy himself.”

    Negan slowly spreads your legs his lips pressing a kiss to each side of your mound before he licks along your slit. You can’t manage to hold back the whimper but then again you don’t really want to. Negan buries his face in your pussy making you writhe on the bed. Eventually, his arm has to pin your hips because you are squirming so much. He chuckles as his free hand comes down and you cry out as two long thick fingers are pressed into you, “Negan!”

    Negan pulls back your slick glistening from his chin as his fingers work your core, “I love the way you sound Princess. Now cum for Daddy and he’ll give you a surprise.”

    With that Negan’s face was back in your pussy but this time his lips sealed around your clit. You scream as the warmth in your body burst and a wave of euphoria washes over you as Negan sits up quickly standing to undo the belt on his pants. You sit up pulling your shirt off and quickly discard your bra as his cock springs up and your mouth waters. He’s thick, long, and hard with a bead of precum begging for attention. You quickly scramble to your knees, ignoring as they tremble from the aftershocks of your orgasm, Negan’s pants are barely at his ankles before you take him into your mouth. His hands find your hair quickly as you suck and lick over his cock. It’s hands down the most perfect cock you’ve ever seen how could you not taste it?

   “Damn girl that fucking mouth,” Negan groans as you use your hands to cup and knead his balls. Negan lets you suck him a bit longer for pulling you off him, “You’re a fucking gift baby girl but I’m not done with you until my dick gets in that pussy. Lay back, baby.”

    “Yes, Daddy,” you keep your eyes trained on him as you slowly lay back on the mattress as he climbs in. He spreads your legs pulling one around his hip while he fists his cock. He teasingly runs the cock head over your slit watching you with a smirk on his face. Then he focuses his gaze intensifying as he slowly presses in. He makes a comment but you can’t focus as you feel yourself stretch around him. It straddles the fence of painful and pleasurable but you only encourage him with little thrusts of your own hips. He bottoms out waiting for a moment before pulling out and easing back in a little faster this time. He keeps it up for a while before the need wins and you plead for me, “Please Negan, Daddy, fuck me. Fuck me hard. It’s been so long.”

   “Yes ma’am,” he chuckles leaning over you and begins sharp rough thrusts in and out of your pussy. It’s just what you need as you pull him to you. Your lips crash in a heated passionate kiss marked with teeth and tongue that leaves you gasping for air. Negan sits back and then leans forward his hand suddenly on your neck squeezing softly.

   “Fuck,” you gasp as your core tightens. Everything is so perfect. Negan’s cock is buried inside of you hitting your sweet spot with each thrust, the musk of his cologne embedding itself in your senses, and then he leans over stopping long enough for his hand to wrap around your throat. Initally you panic grabbing the wrist of the arm bracing him up in bed but it softens his grip.

   “Trust me, Y/N, you’re going to love this,” he grins resuming his rhythm. You wrap your legs around his waist as his hand tightens on your neck. He wasn’t wrong the weight of his hand and the high from the lack of oxygen pushed you to dizzying heights, “Cum for me baby girl. Cum on your Daddy’s cock.”

    He squeezes tighter around your neck as his free hand moves down and begins rubbing your clit furiously. You gasp for air just as Negan pulls out and slams in once more and he trembles when you feel his cock tighten and he’s coming screaming your name. He pulls his hand away just as your second climax hits and you inhale air at the same time making you feel like you are floating. Negan chuckles kissing your forehead as he slowly pulls out of you. You groan feeling his release spill from your pussy.

    “Damn look at that. Not that you can but I destroyed your pussy pretty girl. Don’t move,” he laughs climbing off the bed grabbing a robe. “Not that you can right now.”

    You close your eyes allowing your heart to settle. You just had sex with Negan. You don’t even know if that’s a first or last name and not to mention he is the leader of the mob. You had sex with a killer and all you can think about is doing it again. You open your eyes as Negan returns with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sits the items on the bedside table helping you sit up wrapping a blanket around you before sitting back pulling you to his chest.

   “You okay my Queen?” he teases pouring the wine handing you a glass.

   “Queen, huh? I don’t think so I’m more like the Queen’s handmaiden,” you smile sipping the wine.

   “Bullshit. You are a Queen, my Queen. Wanna get married?” he asks nonchalantly as you spit your next sip back in the glass.

   “What? You don’t even know me. This is the second time we met and you want to marry me?”

   “Listen little girl,” he takes the glass back and wraps his arms around you. “I’m not a good man but I know a good thing when I see it. Life is short and I want to spend it as happy as possible. You make me happy. You’re all I’ve thought of and all I will think of. So we can date or whatever makes you feel comfortable but I want to make you a Queen. I’m a King without one and I only want the best.”

    “Maggie is going to kill me. You know it will only bring more heat your way and my Mom is going to want to meet you first.”

    “I didn’t hear a no. Let me worry about Maggie and her Uncle Rick the Prick. As for your Mom, her and your sisters will be here tomorrow morning.”

    “What? You’re serious?” you sit up turning to look at him like he can’t possibly be real. Who is this guy? He isn’t the monster Rick painted him as although you doubt he is a kitten.

    His hands run up and down your arms, “I’m not a good man Y/N. I’ve killed people and I’ll probably do it again. I do bad things to prevent worst things. But what I can promise is that I’ll love you like no one else can and I’ll make you a fucking Queen who will want for nothing. So I’ll ask again, wanna be the Queen to the King?”

    You rush forward sealing your fate with a searing kiss as Negan wraps you in his arms. You sit back with a grin letting your fingers run through his hair, “  “Abso-fucking-lutely!”


End file.
